Rin and Len into BLUE EXORCIST
by myuthenekogal
Summary: So rin and Len fall into blue exorcist and get themselves in quite am mess my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Rin and Len where already upset from what had happened earlier**

**but what had happened just read and find out as 2 of our **

**main characters go into the world of BLUE EXORCIST (ao no exorcist).**

**i do not own vocaloid or ao no exorcist if I did they would have yukio with a tail and rin kagamine with a pet cat.**

* * *

The twins had a lot on their plates for starters they had lots of testing

and lots of homework like the rest of the 14 and 15 year olds.

Now they have to deal being at true cross academy. What a pain.

well I held you up with this intro long enough so LETS GO!

* * *

Now Rin and Len looking around saw what looked like to be a

school

rin.k:now what are we doing here len

len: rin i don't know because a vortex sucked us in...

Rin.k: sees a uniform stand runs off buys a girls uniform and poses as a student.

HEY LEN! She yells running backwards before crashing into a real student here.

Rin.o: HEY watch it

Rin.k: I'm not apologizing it's your fault got it

Len:this is going to be a long day

* * *

Omg first fan fiction I needed to get one up and I did XD I will update

but please review and tell me how it was and any grammar or spelling

i tried my best that's all I can give and If I don't hurry up this is Gona be longer then the story so sayonara


	2. CHAPTER2

Miss me much i got a new office edditor thing

so i could do it on my own time not on wifi time

so when im on vacation u guys better

be prepaired for when i get back

*evil laugh*

Ps rin.k is for rin kagamine rin.o is for rin okumura

The bad part is for names no spell check so i

Personally check them myself to see if its right

With the magic of google XD

Now lets begin the story

* * *

WAIT said rin.o

"What do you want" rin .k said in a annoyed voice

"What class are you in" said yukio

"THAT WAS MY LINE YUKIO!" Rin.o had said in a harsh tone

"So what we all know you where going to say that" yukio smartly relpyed

* * *

I promis the next one will not be short

Please bear with me im going to finnish this

NO MATTER WHAT


	3. Chapter 3

Ok chapter 3

So idk how often i will update

The shorter the chapters the faster updates

(Not awalays true but the rule of thumb)

I may get into a daily(not likley)

Or a weekly(more realistic)

Schedule.

Oh yea

I dont own blue exorcist or vocaloid if i did i

Would have had more episodes

To blue exorcist and

Vocaloid would have an anime

So with that lets start the show

* * *

"I know its very noticable that i was going to say that but you dont have to day it for me yukio" rin.o was now practacly screaming at his brothere

"Uhhh we are still here you know" rin.k and len said

"So we are going to go now, yea BYE" rin.k said practicaly said running away

"I am uncomfortable with you gripping my arm so tight rin(k)" len had said

"So... I got us away from those people so isint it all good?" rin.k had said in confusion

"Rin that is not the point i was..." Len had started to say

*They black out*

Rin(k) woke up in daze as she was confused of where she

Was in a split second she realised

Her hair was messy and it was now night

"Len? Are you here? Are you awake? Are you ok?" Rin.k had asked calling for len over and over again

"where are you len" rin.k kept saying now starting to cry and choke on her words.

* * *

*then i torment you with a cliff hanger :)*

I got two done in one day and i say this may be my longest chapter yet

I would have updated earlier (like at 12:00 last night) but my ipad was taken

Away for reasons not to be said so i did 2 updates.


	4. Chapter 4

**almost forgot about the updates **

**miss me much -.-**

**ps ps my spell check is failing me for some reason**

**probably the wrong keyboard**

* * *

Rin(k) started to run because she could not find Len anywhere

She was lonely

But for what reason

her thoughts clouded

un able to process the thoughts that went through her mind

she kept on running until she reached a door

only to be greeted by a person that told her to follow her

the person asked if she was ok and why she was in there in the first place

Rin(k) said she did not know why she was there or where she was

the person looked surprised by this but asked her what class she was supposed to be in

rin(k) not knowing what to say then ran off leaving the person but with a thought in mind "wow he is nosy"

* * *

**yesh I made a semi long chapter so I sorta made up for my absence but I have tests and homework**


	5. Chapter 5

**I lost the whole thing and had to start over that's why I hate my browser but love it. -.-**

* * *

Now rin(o) was just waiting for his brother to come home from his mission. little did he know he had a girl and he would drop his large soda.

"WHAT THE HELL LET ME GO!" Said the girl

this caused a slap fight that she won with ease

that is how the soda ended up on the floor with a mad Yukon and a un happy girl all in one room

"hey where is-?" is what she said before she was cut off.

* * *

**chapter 5 fin ah ça va comme ci comme ça. Yes I speak a bit of French -.- it's not that hard all that is a bit harder is the fact that the pronunciation is a bit harder but besides that it's real easy. (If you get it right -.- witch hopefully I did) before you go to google translate just let me tell you it practically means I'm so so or I'm ok. Just don't use google ever ever ever ever ever ever. Ok now let's end this before you start throwing tomatoes at me *runs***


End file.
